


Gone

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cas has no one, Dean is gone, Death, Destiel feels, Drabble, Heaven, M/M, Sad, angel - Freeform, lonely, really short, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is gone and Castiel is alone. </p><p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Angst ahead! This is a drabble and I apologize for the angst. ; - ;

Dean was gone. The angel sat quietly. Memories and feelings burning his insides. Angels were not meant to have feelings such as this. Castiel was different. He had strong feelings for this man. This human. Who was now nothing but ash. Heaven nor Earth cared for the holy man.  
He had lost the love of his life.

The angel was alone. again.


End file.
